In recent years, next-generation display devices have been aggressively developed, and attention has been paid to electroluminescent (EL) display devices having a first electrode, a plurality of organic layers including a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode, which are stacked in order on a driver substrate. EL display devices have the following characteristics. They are self-emitting and thus have a wide viewing angle. They require no backlight and thus are expected to save power. They are highly responsive and can have a smaller thickness. Therefore, there has been a strong demand for the use of EL display devices for large screen displays such as television sets.
EL display devices are also promising flexible display devices because their light-emitting device can be formed on a flexible plastic substrate.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-339863 discloses that such a flexible EL display device has a structure including a film substrate, a light-emitting functional layer provided thereon, a sealing coating including an inorganic thin coating and formed to cover the whole of the light-emitting functional layer, and a barrier layer-containing sealing film bonded to the sealing coating with an adhesive.